Give me eyes for sight; love and I shall _see_
by Angel Walking
Summary: This is one of those weird ideas that comes at four a.m.. Basically, what if evangelion's cast was put in the disutopian book 'the giver'? If you read the giver, it might make more sense... but go ahead and read this if u haven't, anyway, if u want -=^_^=


Laides and gents, boys and girls, for your amusement, I hereby post *demonic, spooky music* a fic that is bizarre beyond reason, and bitez off everything alive.... Alrighty, so anyways, HERE'S an AU no one ever thought of.... Kaworu and Shinji in the world of "The Giver". It's a really good kid's book, actually... I read it back in sixth or seventh grade, and I really liked it... and now I'm reading it again..... (sorry if I get some of the details in it wrong) For those of you who haven't read it, it's a futuristic community built to be 'perfect'. But it comes off as boring... (except for the citizens, who couldn't tell you about action if their lives depended on it) So, anyway, packed with weirdness, here comes a brilliantly *cough, cough* pathetic fic. Vioala, or however you spell it. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Memories lie like sleeping children in their cradles, some calm and peaceful, some fretful, and some too painful to bear if disturbed. A lot of things were like that, in fact, observed Shinji. However, there was no child in the Community that ever went unloved, unless it was Marked as a Problem as a Newchild and Released. And though no one else in the Community ever seemed to regret anything... Somehow, Shinji did. But the memories... all of his recollections, even the regretful ones, were pleasing to him, and so he sat down once more to recall them.  
  
Firstly, there were the bikes. Becoming a Nine, and receiving a bike with all the other Nines in the Community. All the other children had been taught to ride (though it was not allowed, of course, this was one of the few rules that was both broken and tactfully overlooked)... but Yui and Gendo had forbidden their only son (well, of course he was their only son; didn't all family units in the Community have just one male, and one female child?) to learn. And, of course, since it was forbidden to him, he didn't think to disobey. Just didn't do it. Because, well, who would? Who would even dare to show disobedience, not only to a law, but to ones very PARENTS, without fearing Release from the Community?  
  
The frustrated boy's new vehicle was a metallic tone, and as other children discarded their training wheels to pedal proudly on home, Shinji struggled with the frustrating task of attatching the smaller wheels for balance. Unobserved, he wrestled tools into the right spot even as his parents disregarded him and watched proudly as Rei, their other assigned child, was getting her hair trimmed, the pale strands falling listlessly onto the floor with all her childhood.  
  
And then HE came. Warm hands gathered the tools from Shinji's hands, and carefully attached the two small wheels into their rightful position... The child, relieved of his task, arched comfortably into whoever was behind him - if he was in the Community, he was to be trusted, and that was that, though few people seemed to enjoy physical contact like Shinji did... Gendo and Yui had never touched, even though they were assigned as a Match to each other, and gained access to children that they were permitted to raise... of course, no one really ever touched anyone else, unless it was to brush against someone else accidentally, or snuggle with one's Comfort Object, made after things called 'animals'... there were other exceptions, like the bathing of the Elders and nurturing of Newchildren... but none of that really counted. So Shinji was surprised when this stranger didn't gently move away, and instead leaned forward slightly, perhaps too intent on his current work to notice.  
  
When the bicycle was complete, the older boy stood up and handed it to Shinji, who was pink in the name of all his happiness of the nights events, despite the fact that he was the only one unable to ride...  
  
"What is your name?" Inquired Shinji politely as the other male, seemingly satisfied with the job he had done, began to slide away.  
  
"Kaworu." Smiled the lighter, long-lipped adolescent, cocking his head slightly.  
  
"When I was Named and Assigned to my family unit, I was given the name Shinji. I don't like it... but Yui is pretty sure that I was named after an Elder who was Released right before I was Named.... Sometimes I pretend I have another name, though. I pretend my name is the Third Child, because no one has one. It doesn't make much sense, but..." Shinji trailed off, realizing he might be displaying his differences, which was, of course, breaking the rules of the Community, so he paused, much to the apparent disappointment of Kaworu.  
  
"I pretend my name is Tabris. That was the name of my parents first child, who died. However, I understand that his death was somehow... Not a good one. They did not want to hear of him again, or for me to be named Tabris after him. He was... well, I think it said he was the age fifteen in the Hall of Open Records, but all I know for sure is that he had undergone the Ceremony of Twelve.  
  
"So, do you wish to know how to ride your bike?" Kaworu chirruped, suddenly changing the subject, hoisting Shinji onto the unfamiliar triangle seat and positioning his delicate hands on the handlebars. 


End file.
